


loving is easy

by archieknight



Series: Kandreil Ficlets [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Finally, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archieknight/pseuds/archieknight
Summary: Neil's observations of Kevin and Andrew.





	loving is easy

Neil had noticed a lot of little things about the mysteries that were Kevin Day and Andrew Minyard. Warm and soft things that came so strangely from cold-hearted boys. He was learning this new side of them. It was stupid, strange things like the way Andrew always grazed his fingertips over Kevin’s back when he walked past him, even in public. He didn’t know how he didn’t notice before.

In the end, it always came down to those telling touches that meant so much coming from Andrew. He’d noticed that Kevin liked Andrew to have a hand on him a lot of the time; sometimes a reassuring thing, sometimes a little possessive. It kind of made Neil feel like a trespasser, until he locked eyes with Andrew, who always made sure he had Neil’s attention before he trailed his hand up Kevin’s thigh under the table. 

He noticed Andrew was growing more comfortable with sharing a bed with two people. He wasn’t a cuddler, but Kevin grabbed out in his sleep a lot, and Andrew seemed to always catch his hand in his own. They held onto each other’s hands from opposing ends of the bed, and Neil got to slot himself in between them, wrapped up under Kevin’s outstretched arm. It was impractical and ended up in grouchy mornings with Andrew pushing Kevin off the bed when he yawned himself awake.

Neil thought he’d be happy to never get a full night’s sleep again if it meant waking up with them every morning. It was worth it to see Kevin’s half-awake smile. It was the most real smile he’d seen from Kevin, and it was one the world didn’t get. That smile belonged to Neil and Andrew. It was a fair trade-off between being well-slept and seeing Andrew’s ridiculous bedhead and tiny yawns. 

He also noticed that Andrew listened to Kevin, even when he wasn’t being spoken to. His ear perked up with Kevin’s voice, face remaining blank as ever but Neil could still tell. He realised that he had the same look with Neil, even when Neil was sure he was being ignored. He noted that down as a win. 

Another dead giveaway of this was Andrew’s memory. He could recall any off-handed comment Kevin was thrown out, sometimes it was sweet. It was him remembering something small Kevin liked, or disliked. Sometimes it was a little confrontational. When Kevin contradicted himself, and Andrew let him know. Sometimes it was just trivial. Kevin yelling that Andrew _must_ remember where Kevin left his keys the night before. 

He wondered how long it took them to get this comfortable with each other, exactly when Andrew’s absolute no-touch rule was amended to conditional, or when Kevin learned to just keep talking when Andrew didn’t answer. He guessed it was about as long as it took him- maybe longer- because he fell into their rhythm as if he was the missing cog of a machine. And they fit so perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i wanted to throw this out there asfjliasdjfka  
> kudos if u liked, comment if u wanna cry over kandreil with me <3 love you


End file.
